Talk:Clione
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX *54,256 HP at BR 66 on XBOX - Merthos 18:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 180,871 PC HP at BR 99. Kadven 20:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * 116,057 - 137,608 PC HP at BR 69. Lancelot1 03:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * 92,609 PC HP @ BR56 --KingMagaw 23:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * ~177,000 HP (175,830 - 178,166) at BR 93 - Sor'Kal 18:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * ~150,000 HP (148,693 - 152,525) at BR 102 - Sor'Kal 08:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard *~150k hp at BR 82 - Eide 02:00, 08 May 2009 (UTC) *~180k hp at BR 88 - Eide 16:03, 08 May 2009 (UTC) * 55 487~58 866 @ BR10~40, 76 807 @ BR50, 100 216 @ BR60, 130 835 @ BR70, 159 487 @ BR80, 174 360 @ BR85, 177 865 @ BR90+ Zephyr135 04:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * 55 487/58 866 @ BR1, * 66 254 @ BR45, * 76 807 @ BR50, * 89 040 @ BR55, * 100 216/106 319 @ BR60, * 118 501 @ BR65, * 130 835 @ BR70, * 147 341 @ BR75, * 159 487 @ BR80, * 172 634/174 360 @ BR85, * 177 865 @ BR90+ Zephyr 01:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- RE Spawn Clue: Charibdys and Vanargands won't be there if there are Wailing Larvas and Hraesvelgs! :) Clione is not Amoeba. It's Oarfish. Andrety 16:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) There are only crabs here (PC, I went towards the end of the cove on the right and after I killed it I went back to the exit via the left, so I'm absolutely positive crabs & the rare are the only creatures on the map). I'm gonna remove the spawn criteria from the article, as it gives the impression that Wailing Larva & Hraesvelgs HAVE to be there for it to spawn. It doesn't really matter what else spawned anyway, it's a tiny map and I could see Clione all the way from the entrance. Lancelot1 03:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :The reference to the Wailing Larva and Hraesvelg is for the two areas you pass through to get to it. - Adie123 12:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but the talk page or article made no mention of that, so I was confused. Sorry :p Lancelot1 12:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeh, i realised this and added the info onto it. Problem is, theres probably many other monsters that have similar info not present and can confuse people aswell. But tbh the Spawn Table Data Collections that are situated on most of the locations discussion pages are best to be followed, rather than the monsters spoiler section. The tables give more spawn situation - Adie123 12:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * I Think ~85,000 HP on PC is a little bit optimistic, because it is much higher than this --Sor'Kal 18:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Skills Beware of his Caustic Blast. It wiped my 3 unions in a second which were standing in one spot altogether :D Luckily Rush survived and ressed other unions (Vit)